Pick me up, daddy!
by FireCat1
Summary: Stahn's relation with his father when he was a little boy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Destiny. The characters, places, etc. belong to Namco and Mutsumi Inomata.  
  
Ah, maybe its time for a bit of a young Stahn. I always thought Stahn would be the cutest little thing when he's small. A little ahead of time info. Stahn and his parents live in another small town, a bit to the west of Lienna, Stahn has a special knack for mechanics and Lilith isn't born yet, she's just a little bump in her mother's stomach.  
  
  
  
"Pick me up, daddy!"  
  
  
  
Stahn watched the clock nervously. He fidgeted in the chair his mother had made him sit on. Glancing up from her cooking she saw Stahn about to leap to the floor.  
  
"Stahn!" She scolded. "I told you to sit in that chair until your father came home, now sit!"  
  
Stahn frown and gave his mother the puppy dog look, then sat down. He went back to reading a small book on making a nightlight but still glanced at the clock continuously.  
  
"Stahn!"  
  
Stahn flustered then buried his face in his book. He was so close the words seemed almost an inch high. Finally the door opened and in stepped Jon. Stahn hurried off his chair and rushed into his father's arms.  
  
Jon scooped his son up and hugged him happily. It looked like Blair had yelled at him and punished him again. He walked to the diner table and sat Stahn down, then walked to his wife.  
  
"Any troubles?" he asked.  
  
"Your son let the sheep out of their stock and it took the farmers three hours to catch them." Blair replied, stirring her stew.  
  
Jon turned to his son, who was frowning and blushing.  
  
Walking back to him he sat in the chair in front of him. "Now, is that true, Stahn? Did you cause problems for the farmers?"  
  
Stahn nodded lightly then looked to his father. "Are you mad, daddy?"  
  
Jon smiled slightly. He tousled Stahn's blond hair, matching his own short cut blond hair. Stahn had his eyes, as well, but Jon's eyes were a much darker color, Stahn's were a bright and shinning blue.  
  
"No, I'm not mad. Just don't do it again, all right? And apologize to them tomorrow, all right?"  
  
Stahn nodded happily, and jumped back into his father's arms. Jon held him tightly, and picked him up.  
  
"I'm going to take Stahn outside, call us in for dinner, ok Hon?"  
  
Blair nodded and waved good bye to her husband and son.  
  
  
  
"Do you see that, Stahn?" Jon asked, pointing to a shooting star. Stahn gasped at the magic sight. Never before had he seen a shooting star, or so many. "See, Stahn, those stars are moving because, well, what do you think?"  
  
Jon looked to his son, who was watching the sky intently. Then he turned his head. "I don't know daddy, why?"  
  
Jon chuckled. "They're moving because someone's calling them."  
  
"Calling them?" Stahn asked.  
  
"Yes, you see, there are people who can use magic called wizards. Wizards call the stars to them to light their way when they're lost."  
  
"Really?" Stahn looked back to the sky. "I hope they get found, there must be a lot of lost wizards tonight!"  
  
Jon smiled and thought to himself. No need to tell his son that he had lied. He was still small, so there were years to go before the truth needed to be spoken.  
  
"Boys! Diner!"  
  
"Come on, Stahn. Time for supper."  
  
Jon started to walk away when Stahn jumped down from the hay he was sitting on. He quickly trotted up to his side, then in front of him.  
  
"Daddy! Pick me up!"  
  
Stahn held his arms up, waiting for his father to haul him onto his shoulder. With a big smile Jon whisked Stahn onto his shoulder and carried him inside.  
  
  
  
"Blair, he's just a boy, you have to give him a little leeway."  
  
"Jon, I know what you're saying, but maybe you should consider letting him become a farmer instead of a fighter."  
  
"Never! My son will not be a farmer! He, like every other man in my family, will become a warrior. End of discussion!"  
  
Jon stood up and angrily went towards Stahn's room. As he was entering he was debating on whether or not to yell at him, but he instantly knew he wouldn't be able too.  
  
Stahn was tucked under his sheets, breathing lightly, holding a small stuffed plushy of a cat. And, ironically, sitting right by his side was his kitten, Tony. The kitten looked much like Stahn himself, light yellow blond coloring and deep blue eyes.  
  
Jon walked to his son and gently brushed aside his bangs. Stahn fidgeted, but remained in his slumber. With a light kiss on the forehead Jon pulled the covers further over Stahn and then left him to sleep.  
  
  
  
~10 years later  
  
"Get off my back woman!"  
  
"Stahn! I am warning you! If you follow in the reckless ways of your father you will end up just like him! Dead!"  
  
"You would like that wouldn't you?!"  
  
Blair slapped a teenaged Stahn hard across the face.  
  
"How dare you think I would wish death to my son!"  
  
Stahn glared at his mother, then turned on his heel and went to his room, slamming the door shut.  
  
Falling on his bed in anger and hate, he wished to himself he had been with Jon the day he had died, then maybe they would be together. Stahn pulled a chain loose from his neck and looked at it. He opened the small locket and looked at the pictures inside.  
  
Jon was holding him as he held Tony close. Tony was a birthday gift Jon had given him, seeing as he had no friends and longed for companionship.  
  
Across from that picture there was one of Jon himself. Stahn looked careful at the photo. He did look like his father, no matter what anyone said.  
  
Putting the picture back he laid his head in a pillow and drifted to sleep, thinking of his father and how things were before his life had taken the turn to the miserable way it was now.  
  
~The End  
  
Ah, thinking of names is hard. Oh well, isn't Stahn such a cutie when he's young. Don't ask about the last part, it kind of ties in with my 'fighters club' story, but I guessed after Jon's death he and his mother wouldn't get along. Cute little young Stahn, Kyle must look a lot like him too! 


End file.
